godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeke Pennywort
Zeke Pennywort is a character introduced in God Eater 3. He is an AGE that belongs to the same Port that the protagonist and Hugo act in coordination with. Biography Zeke was raised in a particularly rough environment compared to his friends and has defiant tendencies, but is caring of others and has a strong sense of fellowship towards those that he trusts. He had two younger brothers, but was separated from his brother one year younger than him, who is currently missing. His youngest brother is well and alive, and lives with him in the Pennywort Port. NORN Zeke Zeke Pennywort '(17 years old) ''An Adaptive God Eater belonging to Pennywort. Identification Number: PW-01429 Authorized Ash Density Level: 3 '''Zeke: 2 Zeke Pennywort (17 years old) An Adaptive God Eater. Picked up when a large-scale Ash Storm formed near Pennywort, then granted sanctuary according to Ashland Navigation Law. Note: Granted free access to limited sections of the Chrysanthemum as a special case. Zeke: 3 Zeke Pennywort (17 years old) An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. Born: June 4, Height: 160 cm God Arc: Boost Hammer/Shotgun As special attack unit captain for the Hounds, Zeke prefers fighting his enemies up close, and uses his high stamina as an effective weapon. Zeke: 4 Zeke Pennywort (17 years old) An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. God Arc: Boost Hammer/Shotgun In addition to his duties as '''special attack unit captain for the Hounds', Zeke also works to educate and train young Chrysanthemum AGEs.'' Although some occasionally complain that his explanations are too vague and abstract, his natural generosity and cheer seem to have nipped any major problems in the bud. Zeke: 5 Zeke Pennywort '( 17 years old) ''An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. The excavation hobby Zeke had been engaging in between missions has intensified and become a significant part of his primary source of income. Due to the extreme rarity and difficulty in acquiring them, Zeke has been able to charge exorbitant rates to certain enthusiasts for old TV shows. With this income, he sometimes brings back souvenirs to the children in the Chrysanthemum's orphanage. God Arc: Boost Hammer/Shotgun Personality Zeke is very fun-loving and free-spirited. When first introduced to the player he offers to show them a new trick with the god arc before being reprimanded by Hugo for his flippant nature. Zeke cares a lot about his friend and his family, but also the lives of those in danger when he jumps to rescue a Gleipnir God Eater who was trying to use AGEs as bait against the AGE Eater. He loves card games as evidenced by him teaching Phym how to cheat in poker. Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater 3) *Hugo Pennywort *Keith Pennywort *Neal Pennywort *Hilda Henriquez *Claire Victorious *Lulu Baran *Phym *Ricardo Sforza Trivia *'''Zeke is a name with Hebrew origin, meaning may God strengthen, while Pennywort is the common name of a herbacious, frost-tender perennial plant often used as medicinal herbs. See Also *God Eater 3 */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:AGE Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater 3